1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electromagnetic relay. More particularly, the invention is directed to a switching contact supporting arrangement of an electromagnetic relay which facilitates easy adjustment of a gap between fixed and movable switching contacts.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Recently, with electrical and electric equipments getting smaller, there is an increasing need for a small electromagnetic relay. In order to miniaturize the electromagnetic relay without degrading its functional performance, high assembling accuracy as well as machining accuracy of component parts which make up the electromagnetic relay is necessary for setting an interval between fixed and movable switching contacts to a desired value. It is, however, difficult to further improve the machining accuracy of the component parts under economical restrictions.
Accordingly, in a conventional electromagnetic relay, in order to adjust the interval between the fixed and movable switching contacts, a position of a yoke, a core, or a coal assembly needs to be adjusted finely during assembling operations. This requires extra assembling equipments, resulting in manufacturing costs being increased.